Loss
by LostHiddenShadow
Summary: It's the Final Battle for Nico during the Giant War, but he can't find the courage to defeat his enemy who he thought he would have never been able to see in the flesh again. Then as things start to get better, his savior dies... How will Nico be able to solve this and make everything right? WARNING: A LOT of violence. Percico in it. T just in case.. sorry for bad summary...


**Hey guys... sorry I kinda dissappeared on my other stories but I'm working on those right now as you read... I don't know what's going to happen with this.. Maybe it will stay this or become bigger.. Who knows? But yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

It was pouring. Blood was everywhere. Bodies were covering the ground and more were joining them. The buzz in my ears grew louder by the minute

as more deaths came until it was deafening. I was currently fighting a minor goddess of ice. I think her name was Khoine? Anyways, she was blasting

giant ice shards at me while I shot solid shadows at her and deflected her of my shadows shot her in her 'ice blaster' arm. Before I could congratulate

myself, she was right in front of me with an icy blade coming down on my head. My instincts took over as my sword met wildly attacked me, blow after

blow as golden ichtor dripped down her left arm. Her swings were full of power and anger as I blocked. Her anger kept growing as she saw that I

wasn't chopped meat by now and her swings became faster and more powerful. Sweat trickled down my face as I tried to keep up. She smiled widely,

realizing that I was tiring, and her blows became even more powerful and faster (if that was even possible!).

"You are losing strength, you ignorant son of Hades. Soon you will all lose and you will become one of my ice statues. Along with that gorgeous son

of Poseidon!" she smirked. Hearing her talk about Percy like that filled my body with rage. '_HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!_' I thought as I gained

sudden strength. As she swung, I met her half way, shattering her ice sword. She stared in shock as I sliced off her sword arm. Ichtor spewed

everywhere as she joined the other bodies. She wasn't dead but as she loses more ichtor, she will soon fade into Tartarus.

I tried dusting the ichtor of Khoine off my bare arms to no avail. I looked around the battlefield to see it almost empty. I saw the Seven fighting off the

last of the monsters as Gaea slowly fell back asleep in defeat and sunk back into earth. With the shed of demigod blood, she had no power boost. My

eyes found Percy as he vigorously fought two monsters. His eyes met mine and he flashed me a cheeky smile before slicing the first monster in half. It

crumbled to golden dust.

I should have remembered Rule 21 of Battling: Do Not Ever Let Your Guard Down. EVER! As I stared at Percy in awe, an arrow whizzed past my head,

nicking my ear in the process. I turned and froze on the spot. Standing less than four meters away from me was a girl who I thought I would never see

again. Her silky sleek black hair was in a simple braid, reaching her lower back. Her smooth looking skin was an Italian tan. Freckles still sprinkled

across her nose. She was still dressed in the silver parka from the Hunters when I last saw her. That was four years ago... She looked to be about

Sixteen years old though, which struck me as odd because you can't age when you're dead and you become a baby when you're reborn. The only thing

that was different about her were her eyes. Instead of being the warm deep chocolate brown eyes, they were a mossy muddy brown filled with hatred.

"Bianca" I let out in a breathy whisper, frozen in place. I snapped out of my trance when she tried to tackle me. I quickly moved out of her path and

she stumbled. I grabbed her arm before she could fall flat on her face. In return, she held onto my arm, her mails digging into my skin as she twisted my

arm and flipped me over her shoulder. I landed with a 'thud' as my head slammed into the ground. She held me down by sitting on my chest as she slid

twin silver daggers out of her sleeve and into her hands. It became harder to breathe as she was crushing my lungs.

I knew I could have pushed Bianca off of me or blasted her with a shadow but I couldn't find the courage to. She may be on the enemy side but she's

still my sister. I can't hurt her even if I wanted to. I have a choice; Either she hurts/kills me or I hurt/kill her. And I can't hurt or kill her so there's no

other choice. I looked up at her.

"Please Bianca, don't make me do something I would regret. I don't want to make a bad choice" I pleaded. She sneered at me.

"A bad choice? You've already made so many bad choices that it makes Kronos look like a saint! Starting with trusting and loving that stupid son of

Poseidon! He killed me but yet you trust him! How much of an ignorant little brat can you be! Then you become Father's little slave when he doesn't

even love you! You were a mistake and still is one! He and Mom didn't even want you but you still let him control you like a pet. And then you found The

Roman Camp and destroying all peace between the camps. Then you just HAD TO bring that lousy daughter of Pluto back to life! If she wasn't brought

back, there would be no war right now! You replaced me with her! And my life! You ruined it! All you caused me was trouble, pain, and annoyance! I'm

done with that though. Gaea has a better life planned out for me! All I need to do is get rid of a little rat. A flaw. That's what you are! And that's what I

plan to do!" **(AN: Bianca is mean and evil because while Nico thought she was reborn, Gaea found a way to receive her, take her memories, put **

**her in the River Lethe, give her back her memories *the bad ones*, fed her bad and false info, and trained her to be one of her evil **

**minions..) **With that said, she stabbed me in the shoulder with one of her daggers, pushing it as deep as she can. I didn't dare give her the pleasure

of hearing me scream in pain. My eyes filled with tears though as her words shot me like bullets and I was losing blood. I tried grabbing Bianca's arm

but she shoved my hand away, stabbing her other dagger in my leg while pulling out the first. Before she could stab me again, she was pulled off of me

and thrown a few yards away. She groaned as she went unconscious. The person kneeled over me. I looked up at my savior's eyes to see the bright

sea green eyes that I fell in love with. His sea breeze scent reached my nose and relaxed my nerves a bit. Percy shoved a square of ambrosia in my

mouth and offered me a small smile. The taste of my mom's famous Gellato exploded in my mouth.

"Love me huh?" He asked cheekily as he brushed strands of hair out of my eyes. My cheeks burned. My vision became more clear as my wounds

healed.

I slowly sat up. Percy engulfed me in a warm hug. I let everything out as I cried into his shirt. He rubbed my back like a child and whispered soft,

reassuring words into my ear. One thing was for sure; I didn't want this moment to end. All too soon though, he let me go and stood. Feeling cold with

his touch, I accepted his hand as he helped me stand. I stared into his eyes. But with my luck, these kind of moments don't ever last long.

Percy flinched as an arrow head sprouted from his stomach. Blood oozed from his stomach as he stumbled forward. I was barely able to catch him.

"Get it out!" He demanded. "Please! It hurts!" The pain in his eyes was unbearable to look at. I carefully but quickly broke off the arrow head and

pulled the rest of the arrow out from his back. Once it was out, he let out a small sigh of relief and lay on his back on the ground. The buzzing in my

ears roared so loud that my head was starting to ache. Percy was dying. And it was all my fault.

"No Percy! Don't die! You can't! Everyone needs you!" I yelled as tears once again filled my eyes. He gave me a light smile.

"Tell Annabeth... I'll wait for her... And I-I-_I love her_" Percy whispered. The buzz abruptly stopped and the light left Percy's eyes.

"No" I whispered, then I was screaming as I lay my head on Percy's chest. "NO! No Percy! Don't be dead! Come back! You can't leave! Come

back! You can't be dead! Not now! You can't leave! They need you! The camps! The Seven! Your friends! Annabeth! Me! We all need you! DON'T BE

DEAD!" I sobbed. "Please... I never got to tell you.. I love you Perseus Jackson and I need you..." I whispered.

"_Pleas come back..._" I kept repeating as I cried on Percy's motionless chest. I heard footsteps but didn't move. Someone pulled me off of Percy and

I let them. It was Annabeth. But once she saw Percy, she let go of me and rushed to Percy's side. Strong arms wrapped around me and carried me

back to The Argo II.

* * *

><p>I felt numb as Jason sat me on a bed in the ship's Infirmary. It was crowded with campers and satyrs but he found a spot for the both of us.<p>

"What happened?" he asked me gently. I told him everything. From when Percy and I met, to when I realized I loved Percy, until he died by my

side. I couldn't control it... I had to let it out somehow. We stayed in the Infirmary for about half an hour before Coach's voice went over the intercom.

"Can the Seven, Nico, Reyna, The Oracle, and The Augar meet in the Mess Hall." He barked. Jason sighed and helped me up as we walked to the

Mess Hall. Everyone else were already there.

Annabeth was at the head of the table. To her left was Rachel; The oracle. Next to Rachel was Reyna then The Augar; Octavian, then Hazel and Frank.

What surprised me was that next to Frank was a tied up and gagged Bianca. Next to Bianca was Hedge, then Leo, then Piper. On Annabeth's other

side were two empty seats. Jason took the seat next to Piper, leaving me the seat next to Annabeth. Everyone was staring at me, waiting. I looked

over to Annabeth glaring at me.

"Well?" She demanded. Most people say that her death glares are scary but in my opinion, they remind me of a lion cub trying to be the king. I

stared back at her. This seemed to annoy her even further.

"What happened out there!" She yelled at me. I glanced over at Jason who started vaguely explaining the events. Annabeth seemed to get more

angry with my silence and her face started turning red. 'Like Tinkerbell' I thought. When she spoke to me though, her voice was calm.

"You couldn't kill one of Gaea's minions so you let Percy get killed by it instead?" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her voice grew louder an

angrier. "It's all your fault! I lost the only man I loved the most because you couldn't stop being a coward! Or was it out of jealousy!? I knew you liked

me but I didn't know you would take it this far!" She yelled at me. I stood, my temper snapping.

"I never liked you! I always hated you! I loved Percy! But you had him, not me!" I couldn't take it anymore. "You want him back!? I swear on The 

River Styx that I will bring him back!" I yelled, tears dripping down my face. The last thing I saw was the look of shock on everyone's faces.

* * *

><p>I appeared in my room in The Underworld and immediately started searching on my bookshelf until I found the book I was looking for. I grabbed it off of<p>

the shelf and opened it.

_**IV**_

_**A SOUL FOR A SOUL MAKES THE WORLD GOLD:**_

_**To bring Someone back to life, one must sacrifice a living soul that has cheated death. The person must summon the dead soul at midnight. **_

_**The the **_

_**living sacrifice must connect mouths to the dead soul for the transfer to be complete. This allows the two souls to be able to switch places of **_

_**being alive **_

_**and being dead.** _

I closed the book. I then Shadow traveled back to the Mess Hall, book still in hand.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still in the Mess Hall but they seemed calmer now. Nobody noticed I was back. Well Jason did but he always does so that doesn't count.<p>

"The Magic Boundaries are down and broken at the camps" Rachel and Octavian said in sync. They glared at each other.

"How about we get a boundary patrol?" Frank offered. Annabeth and Coach shook their heads.

"We tried that four years ago. It didn't work" The table went silent as they thought. I let out a small sigh and stood once again.

"Why don't we have the Hecate and Trivia children create a new magic boundary? It might take a while but in that time, the Hephaestus and

Vulcan children can make monster killing machines to protect the camps until the boundaries are up." Everyone stared at me in shock, just realizing I

was here. I walked out of the Mess Hall to let them process and ponder my words. I walked down the hall to see a door with my name scrawled on it. I

opened the door to be hit with a wave of sea scent.

"Percy's room... They had to give me Percy's room." I mumbled as I walked into the room. My watch said it was 9:47PM...

"Only 2 hours and 13 minutes left..." I said to myself as I went to Percy's desk in search for some paper and a pen. I opened the top drawer to

find a photo of all of us. Before the Titan war officially started. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were in the middle. Thalia and I were on either side of them,

The stolls behind Thalia, Katie next to The Stolls. Rachel next to me, Silena and Beckendorf behind me. Clarisse and Chris behind the trio. Tyson and

Mrs. O'Leary sitting in front of the trio. Everyone was smiling. Well almost everyone. I wasn't really. But that was natural in pictures. I gently lifted the

photo and grabbed a fair amount of paper underneath it then placed the picture back where I found it, a small smile on my face. I missed those times...

I picked the pen I found and started writing.

"Dear Hazel..."

* * *

><p>Thirteen letters later, it was 11:51PM. Almost midnight... I slowly opened the door and snuck to the Mess Hall, making sure to stay silent. I grabbed a<p>

plate.

"It gives you anything you want to eat... How about a lot of dirt?" Dirt started to pour off of the plate and onto the floor.

"That's enough, stop!" the dirt stopped. "Now how about a Happy Meal?" A Happy Meal appeared on the plate. I dug a hole in the dirt. It was

11:59PM now... I put the Happy Meal in the hole and started chanting. I closed my eyes. My watch beeped, signalling midnight.

"I am The Ghost King and I summon the Spirit of Perseus Jackson!" I demanded and started chanting again. I opened my eyes, hearing an

"_Oooooh!Fries!_" to see Ghost Percy sitting criss cross applesauce in midair with a fry in his mouth. I kept chanting and started to slowly move closer to him.

"What are you doing Nico?" Percy asked. He swallowed and looked at me. "Why'd you summon me?" I looked him in the eye before averting my eyes.

"Soul for a Soul" I mumbled. He looked shocked.

"But Minos said you can't trade your own soul! That your dad wouldn't let you and you'd have to had cheated death!" Percy tried reasoning.

"My father doesn't care about me! And I cheated death when I was in that jar! I should've died but I ate the seeds instead!" I yelled, tears

threatening to spill once again**(I feel like I made Nico too weak... But he finally completely broke so it's okay for him to cry a lot now.. right?)**. "I

have to bring you back... They need you and care about you. I'm not needed..." I said, not making eye contact. The Mess Hall doors flew open,

revealing the rest of the Seven and Reyna, all looking ready for battle. They stared at me and Percy in shock.

I quickly solidified Percy, grabbed his face in my hands, and pressed my lips to his. I backed away after a few seconds, feeling queasy. I dropped to my

knees and looked up at Percy. He was becoming more solid, alive. Color returned to his skin and his eyes came to life. As for me, I felt like a vacuum

was sucking my soul right out of my body. I looked over to the others as they seemed frozen in shock then I looked at Percy who looked at me sadly. I

was getting weaker by the second and looked back at my hands, which slowly became translucent, like fog. I gave Percy a small smile before

everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Sorry if it seems kinda rushed and short... Annabeth seems evil and all that but she's just trying to get a grip and not go all <strong>

**depressing Annabeth on everyone... And OMIGODS! First Percico kiss!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Should I keep going a little or is it good like this? Review and all that! I accept insults and critisism.. No Percico hate though please!**

**~-LostHS**


End file.
